


Él tiene tus ojos

by Thomary221B



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: #WBabies2019MFF, Babies, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mission Fic, One Shot, Planets, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Pre-Slash, Slash, Star Trek: AOS, spirk, wish babies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: La exploración en un planeta errante trajo consigo una verdad que Kirk y Spock estaban deseando desde que sus sentimientos fueron recíprocos.[Historia participante en el Wishbabies de Motín Fanficker.]





	Él tiene tus ojos

Las manos de Kirk estaban sujetando un padd, estaba leyendo varios informes de adopción tanto humana y vulcana, a escondidas por supuesto porque nadie sabía de su terrible enamoramiento con Spock. A pesar que el vulcano ya estaba libre desde que terminó su relación con Uhura, no se atrevía a dar un solo paso hacia él por miedo al rechazo, quiénes han dicho que James T. Kirk es valiente estaban equivocados. Lo único que podía hacer al menos era aliviar su corazón entregando todo ese amor y cariño adoptando. Su plan más o menos era adoptar a un niño cuando la misión de cinco años terminara, se quedaría en tierra o en algún otro lado donde pudiera criarlo. Por supuesto, seguiría trabajando con la Flota Estelar pero no como un capitán, no al menos hasta que implementaran el programa de naves espaciales con familias a bordo, el cual aún estaba a prueba. 

Justo cuando sus ojos estaban viendo el perfil de una beba, escuchó a su oficial de ciencias hablar, dejó el padd a un lado. 

—Nuestros sensores detectan un cuerpo en nuestra trayectoria que no estaba allí hace unas horas. 

—¿Qué crees que sea? —cuestionó Kirk.

—Faltan más datos para identificar su naturaleza. 

—Averigüemos qué es —dijo Kirk hacia Sulu y Chekov, que comenzaron a hacer nuevos cálculos de trayectoria. 

En menos de cinco horas hicieron ETA al lado del cuerpo celeste que hacía su recorrido en el cosmos sin una influencia gravitatoria. Kirk dejó su silla de mando, se encaminó unos pasos hacia la pantalla principal para así poder ver con más nitidez, se trataba de un planeta errante que habían descubierto sus sensores mientras se dirigían a un sistema solar binario en una inexplorada sección, el autodenominado sector Schedar. 

—¿Qué piensas? —cruzando sus brazos Kirk preguntó a Spock, que aún observaba con los visores en su estación de ciencias.

—Planeta Clase R, atmósfera respirable con una temperatura entre -15C° a 16C°. Posee un ecosistema primitivo —dijo Spock dejando los visores para mirar a Kirk— Es inusual encontrarse con este tipo de planeta que sostenga vida. Solo se han registrado pocos casos en este sector. 

—Bueno, eso es suficiente para mí. Me alegro que no sea una sub enana marrón —Kirk sonrío hacia Spock y su tripulación— Spock, reúne a un equipo. 

—Sí, capitán. 

—¿Irá con ellos, keptain? —preguntó Chekov desde su estación. 

—Eso no pregunta, Chekov —dijo entusiasmado mirando una vez más el planeta—. Tienes el mando, Sulu. 

Tras eso Kirk se dirigió hacia el turboascensor seguido por Spock que tecleaba su padd reuniendo al equipo de exploración. Una vez dentro fijaron rumbo hacia la sala de teletransporte donde se reunirían con los otros. 

El recorrido era extrañamente silencioso, desde que el enamoramiento de Jim empeoró había sido así, no para mal pero era usual que estuviese parloteando, solo que ahora le resultaba más difícil. Por el amor de Dios, se dijo, era un adulto de 32 años, no un chiquillo de secundaria con su primer amor pero aparentemente su mente trabajaba de maneras asombrosas.

Intentó hacer una pequeña conversación.

—¿Estás emocionado, Spock? 

—No describiría mi curiosidad científica con esa palabra —respondió— yo diría: interesado. 

—Esperemos que haya algo que te ponga a trabajar varias horas en el laboratorio de ciencias…

—Capitán... 

Jim abandonó el turboascensor con una sonrisa, le gustaba esos pequeños momentos de emoción que compartía Spock con él. Caminaron hasta la sala de transporte donde dos oficiales de ciencia más tres de seguridad estaban esperándolos con los equipos necesarios para explorar el planeta. Todos se dirigieron hacia la plataforma y allí Jim dirigió su mirada hacia la alférez Jahia que estaba de turno en el área, ella se estaba especializando para comando por ello tenía asesoría bajo su cuidado, en ella veía una futura promesa. 

—Energice, alférez. 

—Sí, señor. 

•••

El panorama del planeta era lo que se esperaba, oscuro, apenas iluminado por formaciones luminosas. Asombrosamente la vida vegetal era como la que existió en el Período Carbonífero en la tierra. 

El equipo se separó en dos grupos, Spock se fue con el de menor número y Kirk con el otro, sus tricorder comenzaron a tomar y guardar notas mientras exploraban los alrededores. 

Kirk prestó total atención hacia la formación de una montaña rocosa, su tricorder le informaba que dentro de ella había señales de vida gastropoda que habían detectado anteriormente con la nave. Quería ir a explorar pero era mejor quedarse donde estaba, perturbar la vida primitiva podría causar alteraciones en sus sistemas así que solo quedaba tomar notas desde fuera, de por sí los chicos de ciencia ya estaban flipando con el tipo de plantas que ofrecía el lugar. Resignado se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba la teniente Enki que recolectaba un helecho para investigarla en la nave 

—Capitán, he terminado. Deberíamos volver con el equipo restante —habló Enki sujetando la muestra en sus manos como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

—Sí. He terminado también. 

Todos se movieron para reunirse con el otro grupo en el punto de encuentro.

•••

Seguían observando las peculiaridades del planeta cuando alcanzaron al otro equipo sin saber que una forma de vida que sus dispositivos no detectaba los estaba observando, curioso veía a los nuevos visitantes que no eran los que usualmente venían a pisar sus tierras. 

—¿Encontraron algo interesante? 

—Encontramos rastros de vida animal más no su origen —comentó Spock. 

—Uh… creo que nosotros nos llevamos ese premio —Kirk dijo con una mueca— en la montaña de nuestro lado en su interior estaban las señales de vida que detectamos con la nave. No entramos debido a que no queríamos alterar su entorno. 

—Sabia decisión. 

Kirk cogió su comunicador para contactarse con la nave cuando fue recibido por estática desde el otro lado, así que lo intentó por una segunda vez y una tercera, es ahí donde obtuvo una respuesta.

—Disculpe, capitán. Una nave no identificada salió de warp luego de que bajaran al planeta, establecieron órbita y contactaron con nosotros alegando que estábamos profanando tierras sagradas, cuando quisimos explicarnos cortaron la comunicación atacandonos —comunicó Sulu— Logramos defendernos no sin perder algunas funciones en la nave, entre ellos la sala de teletransporte. Lo siento, señor, no podrán subir hasta que las reparaciones terminen. 

—¿Qué ocurrió con la otra nave? 

—Casi incapacitados saltaron a warp, señor. 

—Está bien… estaremos a salvo mientras no vuelvan a aparecer pero dudo que se queden quietos. ¿Tiempo estimado de reparaciones, Sulu?

—Unas tres horas, aproximadamente. Están trabajando lo más rápido posible, señor. 

—Manténganos alerta, Sulu —la comunicación se cortó con un “sí, señor” guardó el comunicador dirigiéndose a su gente— Señores, la nave fue atacada y debemos esperar por las reparaciones. Por ahora buscaremos refugio como protección de la lluvia que se está acercando, les ruego paciencia, en marcha. 

—En nuestro camino encontramos enormes árboles huecos con elevaciones que pueden mantenernos fuera del agua, capitán —informó Spock. 

—Bien, lidera el camino. 

Mientras se apresuraron hacia donde los estaba guiando Spock, tampoco se fijaron que la forma de vida los estaba siguiendo. 

•••

Una vez seguros de la lluvia, el equipo se arrinconó en el fondo del hueco árbol. Spock se sentó al lado de Kirk, por lo cual estaba secretamente feliz. El suave murmullo no se hizo esperar entre los demás, aprovechando el tiempo obligado para hablar de lo que habían reunido del planeta vagabundo. Kirk por su parte jugó con su tricorder sin saber qué hacer, si hubiera sabido que se iban a quedar por muchas horas habría traído su padd para seguir leyendo aunque debía estar agradecido que su nave y tripulación había salido ilesa del problema, y si lo estaba, claro que sí, aunque el clima ahora era un conflicto.

—Capitán.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Kirk volteó hacia el vulcano para prestarle atención debida. —¿Sucede algo, Spock? 

—Debo pedirte una disculpa. 

—¿Qué? No te estoy siguiendo… —Kirk arrugó el ceño, aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿qué había hecho?

—Por error me enviaste un archivo que no trataba en lo absoluto acerca del informe de nuestra última misión… —Spock rehuyó la mirada tan solo unos segundos para volver a ver Kirk, él cual ya estaba muy asustado. 

—¡¿Qué te mandé?! ¿Qué… qué le mandé? —cuestionó nervioso.

—Tus planes para adoptar un niño humano o vulcano… —reveló Spock— Yo debía detener mi lectura cuando leí los primeros párrafos pero no lo hice. Fue una total invasión a tu privacidad, Jim. 

—Mierda… —Kirk se cubrió el rostro avergonzado, no podían tener esa conversación cuando estaban cerca a sus subordinados, los cuales ya lo estaban viendo muy anonadados— No tienes porqué disculparte, Spock. Fue mi culpa por no haberme fijado lo que estaba mandando. 

—Aún así…

—¡No importa! De todas formas se iban a enterar tarde o temprano… 

—Bien. 

El silencio cayó en el refugio por varios minutos hasta que Kirk volvió a hablar, inevitablemente no podía dejar de preguntarse algo. 

—Spock, ¿realmente te molestaría que yo adoptara a un niño Vulcano? 

—En lo absoluto, capitán —le respondió— eres un ser excepcional. Sé que cuidaría al niño con lo mejor que pueda ofrecer —Spock meditó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando— a pesar de sus formas ortodoxas estoy seguro que harías un buen ejemplo de padre, Jim. 

Las mejillas de Kirk se pusieron indudablemente rojas por las palabras de aliento de Spock. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Hacía que se enamorara muchísimo más de lo que ya estaba. Quería allí mismo estallar y decirle cuánto lo amaba y que en realidad, Jim deseaba tener una familia con él a su lado pero ese deseo lo guardó en su corazón. 

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se percató que la criatura que los estaba siguiendo había oído su oración. Era increíble que aunque el otro no sabía nada de lo que estaba pensando en su mente había deseado lo mismo, allí justamente, debido al pequeño enlace que los unía como verdaderas almas gemelas. 

Y el trabajo del ente desde que llegó a estas tierras fue entregar vida en cada esquina, aunque se volvió más interesante desde que otros seres habían llegado a visitar y descubrir lo que había estado haciendo desde hace miles de años por lo cual crearon un ritual para aquellos que no podían albergar vida por diferentes razones y ciertamente se había acostumbrado a eso porque hacía las cosas más fáciles. Ahora con ellos tenía que improvisar, era seguro que no conocían nada de lo que hacían los otros. Por lo tanto eligió dormirlos en un profundo sueño, solo que se fue al sur un poco cuando se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal pero eran detalles, no se iría del lugar hasta cumplir el deseo. 

—¿Spock, que está sucediendo? —preguntó Kirk con poca calma mientras veía a sus oficiales perder la consciencia.

—Capitán, no se acerque —dijo revisando a los miembros oficiales con el tricorder que poseía

—¿Revisaron bien la zona antes de reunirse con nosotros? —interrumpió Kirk.

—Sí… —dijo apenas Spock que comenzaba a sentir los efectos somníferos en su sistema— Jim… 

Alertado por su nombre Kirk volteó a ver a Spock que ya se estaba tambaleando hacia un lado, lo atrapó justo a tiempo cuando él mismo se sintió afectado. 

—Spock… —fue lo último que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento. 

•••

—¡Jim!

Lo primero que vio Kirk al despertar fueron los ojos chocolates de Spock que lo miraban fijamente y lo segundo que se percató fue del sonido de un quejido angustioso de un pequeño niño… ¿niño? Ellos no tenían un niño en la misión, eso definitivamente lo hizo despertarse por completo. 

—¿Un niño, comandante? Espera es... ¿es un bebé vulcano? —interrogó a Spock que tenía al ser entre sus brazos tratando de calmarlo, Kirk no podía dejar de ver las pequeñas orejitas en punta, eran muy adorables.

—Es perteneciente a mi raza, Jim—le respondió en cambio— Hace media hora he despertado, los miembros de la expedición seguían dormidos, no fue un ataque para lastimarnos, lo segundo que observé fue que estabas protegiendo algo con tu cuerpo. Al acercarme a comprobar era este bebé. Sin embargo, noté que el niño no estaba respirando así que lo saqué de tus manos y en esos momentos fue donde él niño dio una exhalación y por consiguiente comenzó a llorar.

—Está bien… —Kirk quería decir algo pero lo que salió fue otra cosa— En realidad nada de esto está bien. 

—No, Jim. 

—¿Cómo terminé con un bebé? 

—No lo sé… —justo en el momento que iba a aportar algo más el neonato comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Spock estaba realmente perdido porque ni siquiera sabía lo que lo había calmado la primera vez.

—Dámelo —pidió Kirk viendo que Spock no sabía qué hacer, el vulcano se lo entregó y de inmediato el bebé se calmó entre sus brazos— Oh… él sabe con quién comportarse —sonrió alegre ante la mirada azulada.

Spock alzó su ceja viendo al humano que había ahondado mucho en su mente, no evitó suprimir el férreo sentimiento que se desarrollaba al ver a su capitán con un bebé que indudable y curiosamente tenía las características de ambos, algo que su… T'hy'la no notaba aún. Iba a agregar algo más cuando los miembros del equipo comenzaron a despertarse de su sueño forzado. Spock tenía que ir a comprobarlos. 

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que la nave los contactó para poder teletransportarlos luego de haber reparado sus funciones haciendo que Spock no pudiera hablar con Jim si no hasta que el mismo fue llamado a la bahía médica. 

•••

—Lo lamento, Spock —fue lo primero que Kirk dijo cuando su comandante entró a la oficina privada del doctor McCoy. 

—¿A qué se debe tu disculpa, capitán? 

La mirada de Kirk bajó hacia donde estaba sosteniendo al pequeño bebé en sus brazos que dormía cómodamente, ignorante de la tensión en la habitación. 

—Bones hizo algunos análisis entre otros y... Mira Spock, no necesito que te alarmes, yo me haré responsable, bien, lo que decía es que la carga genética en este pequeño es nuestra... 

—Eso es afirmativo. 

—¿Qué? —lo miró sorprendido. 

—El bebé presenta nuestros rasgos hereditarios, era lógico aunque improbable hasta ahora, más concretamente diría que, él tiene tus ojos, Jim.

—Y él tiene tus oídos, Spock.

—Sí. —Spock se acercó hacia donde estaba su capitán y dio una suave caricia al bebé— De alguna forma estoy satisfecho con estos resultados. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kirk con el corazón en la boca.

—Porque eres la mitad de mi corazón y mi alma —Spock lo sabía, sabía que Kirk conocía esas connotaciones vulcanas, está era su manera de corresponder sus sentimientos. 

Con una muy enorme sonrisa, Kirk le dijo: —También lo eres para mí, Spock, ¿no importa que no hayamos saltado unos pasos? 

—No. 

Y allí mismo con el bebé en sus brazos, Kirk besó los carnosos labios de Spock. Feliz porque su único deseo fue hecho realidad.


End file.
